Never send a pervert to do a Horseman's job
by HavocAlpha
Summary: Death: Pale Horseman of the Apocalypse, is sent to Earth by the Charred Council to investigate rumours of Angels and Demons upon the world of the Third Kingdom before the appointed time. The centre of it all? Kuoh Private Academy. Now, the Executioner must deal with those who would disrupt the balance, the burdens of a high school student and a certain lecherous trio.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Highschool Dxd._

_Well, I honestly don't know what to put here; it's my first fan fiction, so I hope you readers will cut me some slack. If you've got any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing style, I would gladly appreciate them. Thanks to dragonsong2795 for proofreading this for me. Anyway, on with the show…_

"You summoned me?" Asked Death, sardonically, as he stood before the Charred Council, the entity that was responsible for enforcing the balance.

**"You know well that we did, Horseman." **Intoned the first head. **"Do not seek to test our patience."**

"What would the council ask of me?" Asked Death.

**"The Law states that none from Heaven or Hell shall set foot in the kingdom of Man until the seals have been broken at the appointed time." **Stated the third head.

**"Yet both the Archangels of the White city and the lords of Hell have violated this!" **Roared the first head. **"This will not stand!"**

"And you would reduce me to a common assassin?" whispered Death, as his eyes narrowed. "Go find someone else to do that kind of work."

**"The Pale Horseman makes a point; are the Horseman but common assassins chained to our will?" **Asked the second head.

**"No, but something must be done about this defilement of the law." **Insisted the first head.

**"Agreed." **Stated the third head. **"Horseman, you will travel to the kingdom of Man and discover the truth of this."**

"And if there are any… Problems?" Asked Death.

**"The balance must be upheld, Horseman." **Answered the first head. **"Do what must be done."**

"And where will I find these… Troublemakers?" Asked Death.

**"You shall find them upon a small island in the east." **Answered the third head. **"At a building called 'Kuoh Academy."** Nodding, Death turned to leave.

**"Horseman, wait!" **Commanded the first head. Death turned slightly and raised an eyebrow beneath his mask.

**"You must use an alternate means of reaching the third kingdom." **Stated the third head. Death sighed.

"Don't want them to see me coming, eh?" he muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he left the chamber, and found himself within a smaller chamber, where his fellow Horsemen were waiting.

"What news?" Asked War, his discomfort obvious.

"I've been sent to Earth." Death informed his brothers and sister. War's, Strife's and Fury's eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" Asked War.

"There have been reports of Angel and Demon sightings there." Death Answered impatiently. "I've been sent. Alone." He added, as War opened his mouth.

"Safe journey, brother." Said Fury, as Death walked past. Death snorted, he was one of the most dangerous beings in creation. His path was then blocked by Strife.

"Here." Grunted the White Rider, as he proffered a handgun.

"Redemption." Muttered Death. "My thanks, brother."

"Thought you might have need of it." Replied Strife. "Just bring it back in one piece." Smiling slightly beneath his mask, Death turned to the Red Horseman.

"Behave yourself while I'm gone." He told the youngest of the four. War grimaced as Strife smirked beneath his mask.

"Greetings, Horseman…" Hissed a sinister voice, as Death passed a serpent hole.

"Vulgrim…" Sighed the Pale Rider. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Horseman! You wound me…" Replied the demon. "I was merely trying to see if my… _Favourite_ customer needed anything." Death paused for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, I do have need of your help." Death told him, swallowing his pride.

"How can this humble merchant help?" Asked Vulgrim.

"I need passage to Earth, council business." Replied Death, to Vulgrim's surprise.

"Oh? And why would you need me to take you there if this is 'council business'?" Asked the demon shrewdly.

"They want me to be… Discreet." Answered Death.

"Ah! Say no more, Horseman!" said Vulgrim eagerly. "Old Vulgrim will take you through a serpent hole… For a price, of course."

"Of course." Muttered Death, as he proffered a boatman coin. Cautiously, Vulgrim extended a hand to take the coin, withdrawing his hand as Death relinquished his grip upon it.

"Come then." Invited Vulgrim. "Where to?" Death's answer was terse.

"Kuoh Academy."

The first thing Death saw when he entered the human world was that he was inside a run-down flat, dust was collecting on the floor; clearly no-one had been here for several months, perhaps years. The second thing was the clock on the wall; its hands indicated that it was 8:15.

"Is there anything else you require of old Vulgrim?" Asked the demon.

"A disguise and a false identity." Answered Death. "A full one, I don't want to draw suspicion."

"What takes your fancy?" Asked Vulgrim, as he summoned various disguises. Death recognised one of an elderly man, another of a middle-aged woman.

"I need a Kuoh Academy uniform." Said Death. Vulgrim nodded eagerly, and then called forth a disguise, along with a small gem that would allow the Pale Rider to sneak into the school without arousing suspicion. Death never bothered to enquire how it worked; he guessed that he didn't want to know. Death searched his person for the gold needed to pay the demon merchant, before handing it to Vulgrim.

"Safe journey Horseman." Said Vulgrim, as he descended through the serpent hole, leaving the disguise and gem in Death's hands. Silently, Death donned the disguise, using his skills in such matters to make himself look like a teenaged boy. Once finished, his face hidden behind a false one and Harvester safely stored in his trouser pocket, the scythe shrunk to the size of a pocket knife; he stepped outside. As he took in his surroundings, there was a flash of green light behind his shoulder, and a crow materialised.

"Dust." Muttered Death. "Where have you been?" Dust looked at his master as he perched on his shoulder. Death caught brief flashes of a world of ice, an old man and a tickling sensation on his head…

"Crowfather…" Muttered the Pale Horseman. "What did he want?" Dust merely looked at him. Sighing, Death began walking towards the nearby school building, Dust perched on one shoulder and his bag draped over the other..

Nearly five minutes later, Death arrived at the front gates of the school.

"This must be Kuoh Academy." Muttered Death. "Dust, keep an eye out. But be discreet." The bird squawked, and then took flight, leaving several feathers behind. Calmly, Death walked through the gates and walked into the main office, where he was greeted by a male teacher.

"Um, who are you?" Asked the teacher in Japanese, as Death strode towards him. He was clearly unnerved by this strange, thin, pale man who stood at least a head above him, with strong features and red eyes that looked as if they had seen too much.

"I'm a new student here." Death told him in fluent Japanese, using the gem to manipulate the teacher's mind.

"Ah, yes." Nodded the teacher. "If you'll come with me, uh…"

"Carnificis Rider." Death answered, deliberately using the language style used in the Western part of Earth.

"Well, Rider-san, what year are you in?" Asked the teacher, as they walked to the teacher's office.

"I'm a second year." Death lied, with the expertise of a master, as they arrived in the teacher's office. Both sat down, the teacher behind his desk.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Asked the teacher, shrewdly.

"No, I'm an exchange student." Answered Death, as the teacher checked something on his computer.

"Yes, I see." Commented the teacher, as he read something on the computer. "It says here that you're English-born, spent most of your childhood around Europe and America, and have just transferred here as a part of a foreign exchange program."

_Looks like Vulgrim did his job properly._ Thought Death, as the teacher stood up.

"Well, Rider-san, you will be a part of class 2A, okay?" Asked the teacher, as if Death had a say. The Pale Horseman merely nodded.

"Good." Said the teacher. "Now, please follow me, Rider-san."

Five minutes later, the teacher had led Death to where he was to be studying, whilst explaining the details about Kuoh Academy; but Death was uninterested, having learned the information he needed from the Crowfather's memories, transferred via Dust's mind link with the Horseman.

"Please wait here until the teacher calls you in." Requested the teacher, who then proceeded to walk off. Death sighed; he could imagine Strife's amusement at the Pale Horseman – one of the most feared entities in creation – being pushed around by an ignorant human. Taking a deep breath, Death readied himself for school life, as the class teacher walked inside and called the class to order.

"Now class, we have a new student today, so I would like you to make him feel welcome." The teacher told them, causing the Pale Horseman to smirk. "Come in, Rider-san." Death walked into the classroom, his eyes scanning the faces; he noticed that females outnumbered males in this school.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Requested the teacher. Death nodded, his long, greasy black hair falling around his face, then parting as his head tilted.

"My name is Carnificis Rider." Death stated. "I would say that it's nice to meet you, but that remains to be seen." The class muttered amongst themselves, curious about this pale, red-eyed man who towered over even the teachers. Death could tell that many were unnerved by his presence; some were openly staring in horror.

"Well, Rider-san, if you would take that empty seat over there." Requested the teacher, pointing to a seat next between a boy and a girl. Shrugging, Death sauntered to his seat, sitting calmly as if he had no care in the world, as the teacher began the lesson.

Nearly two hours had passed and Death was now quietly sitting in a shadowy corner of the school, eyes roving as he watched the students go past. He had paid little attention to the lessons, having learned such trivial matters long ago, and had instead focused on using his knowledge of the unnatural to look for anything abnormal; but the only unusual thing he had found was that there were three boys in his class who were definitely _not_ above the more… Earthly pursuits. Death sighed; this entire mission seemed like a waste of time. He closed his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose, and when he opened them, he saw that there was a young woman standing before him, casting him into shadow.

"Can I sit here?" She asked, gesturing next to Death, who shrugged.

"I don't know, can you?" He responded. The young woman giggled slightly, and then sat next to him.

"My name is Himejima Akeno." She introduced. "Are you new here?" Death nodded.

"Carnificis Rider." He stated, as he studied this Akeno. She was about five foot six, with black hair and a buxom figure.

"My, my." Giggled Akeno. "See something you like?" Death raised an eyebrow.

"You're not my type." Death responded, causing the girl's eyes to widen. "Now, why don't you tell me just what it is that you want?" This caused her to giggle again.

"Bold, aren't we?" Asked Akeno rhetorically, as she began gently pressing her chest against Death's shoulder.

"What are you doing, Akeno?" Asked Death pointedly. The girl's expression hardened slightly.

"My, my, aren't we rude?" She responded rhetorically. "You know, it is customary for a student to address those in higher year levels as 'senpai'."

"And it is customary for me to break several bones of whoever is foolish enough to touch me." Growled Death, as he lost his patience. Akeno giggled again, to Death's annoyance.

"Aggressive, aren't we?" She asked. "You know, I do like that in a man." At this, Death lost all pretence of civility.

"Take the hint and get lost." He growled, as he stood up, a snarl on his face. Giving Akeno a cold look, the Pale Horseman stalked away from the girl, leaving her standing there with a look of astonishment on her face.

By the time Death reached the classroom door, the rumours had already spread like wildfire.

"That's him!" Hissed a first-year girl, who subsequently received a venomous look from the Pale Horseman. Then, he saw a second-year walking up to him. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I don't believe it!" The boy almost yelled, causing Death to raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Hyoudou Issei." The boy introduced himself. "And are you crazy? You just rejected one of the two 'onee-samas'!"

"What are you on about?" Asked Death, slightly confused.

"Himejima-sama is one of the two hottest girls in the school." Explained Issei. "Known as the two 'onee-samas' of Kuoh Academy. And you just turned her down!"

"Why are you complaining?" Asked Death pointedly. "Aren't you one of the 'perverted trio'?" At this, Issei paused.

"Yeah, so?" He demanded.

"I thought you'd be jumping for joy from the knowledge that there was one person you didn't need to compete against for the women's attention. In short, I don't care if she likes me." Clarified Death coldly. "Also, don't try and lecture me about women, you're a pervert. I am also in a very bad mood." Turning on his heel, Death walked to a window, where a familiar crow was waiting. Opening it, he let the bird inside, to the surprise of the nearby students.

"Wow, he has a pet bird?" Asked one of the girls.

"Show-off." Muttered Issei, who walked off, but was cut off by a dark haired girl who he called 'Yuma-chan'. Death glanced at the girl; she seemed ordinary, but Death had his suspicions.

_Looks like I'm not the only one with ulterior motives for coming here._ He thought to himself as Dust perched on his shoulder, whilst the girl had a loving look on her face that Death – despite being unconcerned with such matters – could tell was false.

Once the morning break was over, Death walked back inside the class, drawing many surprised expressions from the students due to Dust being perched on his shoulder. Death also saw the boy Issei introducing the girl to his friends, Matsuda and Motohama, the other two who made up the 'perverted trio'; both of his friends had looks of rage on their faces. Eventually, they calmed down as Yuma left and the teacher walked in, who raised an eyebrow when he saw the crow on Death's shoulder.

"Rider-san, please remove the bird." Commanded the teacher, who visibly paled under the Horseman's cold gaze.

"Dust stays with me." He growled, using the gem's power to influence the class. The teacher nodded.

"Very well, carry on Rider-san." He said, before starting the lesson. The rest of the day passed in a blur for Death, whose mind was distracted by the strange girl that was with Issei.

_Looks like it's time to get to work._ He thought to himself, as the lunch bell rang. Silently standing, the Pale Horseman stalked outside, the other students giving him a wide berth. Quietly, he began walking around the school, taking in his surroundings. He was halfway around when he sensed someone behind him. Spinning around, one hand in his pocket gripping Harvester, he was surprised to see Akeno standing behind him.

"You again?" Growled Death. "If you're looking for an apology, you're going to be sorely disappointed." Akeno giggled, causing Death's ire to rise even further.

"Well, what do you want?" Demanded the Pale Horseman, causing the girl to giggle again.

"I've been asked by the president of the Occult Research club to extend to you an invitation to join us." She stated. Death raised an eyebrow.

_Occult Research club?_ He thought. _Now we're getting somewhere._

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"My, my, aren't you stubborn?" Asked Akeno rhetorically.

"Me? Never." Responded Death sarcastically. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You aren't even going to give it a chance?" Asked Akeno, a look of surprise on her face. "We don't just invite anyone, you know."

"I guessed." Muttered Death. "Fine, I'll consider it. Until then, get out of my sight." Giggling softly, Akeno turned and left, heading for an old building that Death had never been inside.

_That must be the Occult Research club's meeting room._ He thought to himself. _I'll handle that problem tomorrow; I still have to find out about that girl with the Hyoudou brat._ Turning the way he came, Death headed back to the classrooms, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched.

For Death, the rest of the school day passed slowly; the work was tedious, yet he knew it was necessary to do it to maintain his cover. Those he had been sent to hunt couldn't know he was on Earth… Yet. Once the bell signalling the end of the day rang, Death sighed with relief, before grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom. As he walked to the gate however, the Pale Horseman had the distinct feeling of being watched, and his suspicion was correct; as someone was watching from the top level of the old school building. Her face was cast into shadow as she observed this tall, dark-haired boy in the year below her, one hand resting on her jaw.

"President." Said Akeno, as she entered the room. The girl turned, the afternoon sun highlighting her distinctive red hair.

"Did you issue the invitation?" Asked the girl. Akeno giggled.

"Yes, president, although he was most reluctant to accept." Answered the dark-haired girl.

"Really?" Chuckled the red haired girl. "This makes things interesting… Have him join us during morning break tomorrow."

"Yes president." Answered Akeno, who bowed slightly and left. The red haired girl turned back to watch the strange boy, who had now exited the gate. This girl knew a powerful entity when she saw one and was determined to meet this 'Carnificis Rider', if that was even his real name. Smiling slightly, she turned and exited the room; her thoughts now focused upon her other potential recruit: Issei Hyoudou. Now, if only she could separate him from that Fallen Angel glued to his side.

Death was back at the abandoned building when the sun began to set; he had sent Dust to scout the area, so that he knew his surroundings. Sighing, he opened his schoolbag and retrieved Redemption, ensuring that the pistol was loaded and the safety on. Death looked forward to shedding his disguise, but decided to wait until the sun had set, so as not to attract attention. Once he had retrieved Strife's loaned gun, he set out again, before finding an empty side street and leaping to the rooftop, climbing with unnatural speed. Keeping low, he surveyed the area; the sunset was beautiful, yet the Pale Rider had no such appreciation for such a natural occurrence. Nearly an hour had passed, and Death was about to go back inside and bribe Vulgrim for information when he heard a yell of pain.

"Dust! Find it!" Snapped Death. Instantly, the crow sent him a flash of a bleeding boy, a spear of solid light through his torso, and a black-haired Angel with black wings advancing on him. Death leapt for the nearby rooftop, shedding his disguise and revealing his pale, corded-muscle frame and bone-coloured mask; Harvester in the form of two scythes at his waist. Silently, he called Despair, his phantom horse. The beast rose from the nearby street as Death jumped down, landing on his mount's back. Instantly, Despair set off at a gallop, knowing where his master sought to go. When Death arrived, the Angel had gone, along with the light spear, and the boy was on the ground. Silently, Death dismissed Despair as he leapt from the horse's back. The scene was a mess; the boy had a hole through his torso and his blood was pooling on the ground, some of it had also been coughed up. At a glance, Death could tell that he was dead. Crouching beside the boy, he drew upon his necromantic powers, calling the boy's spirit back to his body – albeit temporarily. The boy awoke with a gasp, as Death recognised him: it was Issei.

"The girl who killed you, where is she?" Demanded Death. Issei looked at him.

"I... She killed me!" He gasped in shock. "Yuma-chan, my girlfriend killed me!" Death rolled his eyes.

"Where is she?" Repeated Death.

"I don't know…" Answered Issei. Sighing, Death called Despair, lifting himself onto his back as the phantom horse arrived, drawing Harvester.

"Who are you?" Asked Issei, as the necromantic energy started leaving him. Death glanced back at the dead boy, Harvester gripped in his hand, in the shape of a single scythe.

"Death." He answered simply, before facing the direction Dust flew, aware that the bird suspected something, and urged his mount forward, unaware of the red light shining behind him as a red haired girl stepped through a magic circle…

_There you have it: my first fan fiction chapter. Any suggestions for improvement will be highly appreciated; (Grammar and writing style in particular) and yes, I know that giving him the Latin word for 'Executioner' as an alias is a bit cheesy, but it's also fitting. Also, I know that there wasn't much action (Or blood, or nudie moments) but this just sets the scene; an introduction, if you will. Finally, if there's anything that leaves you asking questions, it will be answered in a later chapter (I have to do something to try and make this thing interesting). A quick heads-up: I may not be able to produce new chapters very often, due to having other obligations, including editing for dragonsong2795. However, know that your support is very much appreciated. Okay, I've had my say. Hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hello again. It's been nearly two weeks since I started writing this fan fiction and I still don't know what to put in these author's notes. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed or added the first chapter to their favorites, your support means a lot. I've also noticed that some readers are wondering about how I'll be combining the two universes, if I told you what I had planned, it'd be a 'spoiler'. One more thing: I should warn the readers that there will be violence in this chapter, and there will undoubtedly be more later on, in addition to nudity (I'm sure you know whom) and some coarse language. Thanks to dragonsong2795 for proofreading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders or Highschool DxD._

Death was furious, he had followed Dust to an abandoned church; yet once he had entered, he had only found damaged objects lying around, despite a three hour search. Giving the bird a look of anger, the Pale Horseman stalked back outside, before silently calling Despair. Instantly, the phantom horse was at his side. Death hauled himself to his mount's back, before silently directing the horse back to the abandoned building where Vulgrim's serpent hole was located. After thirty minutes of riding, the Pale Horseman had arrived outside the front door. Leaping to the ground, he dismissed Despair, who vanished in the manner of his kind. Still in a foul mood, Death threw the door open, the frame impacting on the wall with a loud bang; before walking to the back room. Once he neared the serpent hole, Vulgrim rose from it, holding Death's Kuoh Academy disguise and a condescending look on his face.

"Horseman, you really should learn to take care of your things." Lectured the demon, as he handed the disguise to the Pale Horseman, who took it with a swift grab.

"Don't lecture me, Vulgrim." Cautioned Death. "Or you might just find that you're also a threat to the balance." The demon smiled in a sinister manner.

"I was merely trying to save you the expense of… Replacing your disguise." Responded Vulgrim.

"Let me guess… You want payment for returning this?" Guessed Death, raising the disguise briefly, but Vulgrim shook his head.

"Not this time." Answered the demon. "But you really should take better care of your things."

"Duly noted." Growled Death. "Now, I have need of your… Services."

"What are you implying, Horseman?" Asked Vulgrim with a shrewd smile, which vanished as Death put one hand on Harvester's handle.

"Don't test me, merchant." Growled Death in a low voice that would make almost any being pale in fear, but Vulgrim merely inclined his head.

"My deepest apologies." Said the demon. "Now, what would you ask of this humble merchant?"

"I need access to Kuoh Academy's student records." Answered Death. "And any information available on one 'Yuma Amano'." At this, Vulgrim frowned.

"Are you intentionally trying to waste my time?" Asked the demon, Death rolled his eyes.

"Can you do it, or not?" Asked the Horseman, Vulgrim nodded.

"It will be quite… Expensive." Cautioned the demon, Rolling his eyes, Death paid the merchant a considerable sum.

"I will have the username and password for one of the teachers by morning." Stated the demon, "As for this girl you mentioned… Well, according to the Third Kingdom's records: she doesn't exist."

"Impossible…" Muttered Death, Vulgrim nodded eagerly.

"Exactly, you have seen her yourself." Stated Vulgrim, "Therefore, she must surely exist, yet the humans have no records of her."

"Obviously 'Yuma Amano' was a false identity." Muttered Death.

"Much like 'Carnificis Rider' for yourself." Agreed Vulgrim shrewdly, "Unfortunately, I have little other information on the girl, other than that she recently became involved with one 'Hyoudou', first name: 'Issei'."

"The Hyoudou boy is dead." Death informed him. "Hence, why I want you to find out who the girl really is."

"A pity." Sighed Vulgrim, "You could have asked him for information about her. Do you know who killed him?" Death nodded.

"The girl." He answered. Vulgrim looked at him strangely. "With a light spear."

"Then she is an Angel?" The demon asked.

"A fallen one." Death Clarified. "Can you get me any new information?"

"Of course, Horseman." Vulgrim answered. "Just give me some time." Death nodded, as Vulgrim descended through the serpent hole, leaving the Pale Horseman to wait.

Once the sun rose, Vulgrim ascended from the serpent hole, as Death was donning his disguise.

"Very fetching." The merchant complimented, as he hovered over to the Horseman.

"Do you have what I need?" Death asked.

"Of course." Answered Vulgrim, as he passed Death a small sheet of paper with a username and password, followed by instructions on how to access the student records. Nodding, Death walked towards the exit, Dust perched on his shoulder.

"Be good, Horseman." Chuckled Vulgrim as Death went outside. Rolling his eyes, Death braced himself for another day of enduring teenagers, with Harvester in his pocket and Redemption in his schoolbag. After five minutes of walking, Death had arrived outside the gates of Kuoh Academy. Ignoring the stares of the other students, he walked into the schoolhouse and stopped just outside the locked computer suite door, checking that no one was around to witness what happened next. The Pale Horseman turned to Dust.

"Keep an eye out." He told the bird. Dust squawked and flew off, as Death drew Harvester from his pocket, the scythe the size of a pocket knife. Dexterously, Death inserted the tiny blade – now in the form of a key designed for the door – into the lock and opened the door. Pocketing the scythe, Death walked into the quiet computer suite; a room about the size of the classroom he was in yesterday, with several long desks arranged in rows, each with multiple computers spaced at intervals;. Silently, he closed the door behind him, casting the room back into darkness, and sat at a computer on the far end of the room, facing towards the door. He turned on the computer and waited for it to reach the login screen, when he inserted the username and password written on the sheet of paper. Suddenly, Death saw a flash of several third year students approaching the suite through his mind link with Dust, chatting with each other. Swiftly, he turned the monitor off and dived under the table, as the girls walked past. After a moment, the Pale Horseman crawled out from under the table, cursing the fact that he had to do such a thing; and sat back in the chair. After turning the monitor back on, he followed the instructions Vulgrim had considerately written on the sheet, until he was at the student database. Smiling slightly, Death typed 'Hyoudou Issei' into the search bar. Death quickly scanned the information presented, but the only thing that was out of the ordinary was the unusual claims of sexual harassment: various comments, bringing explicit content to school, and – this made Death bury his face into his right hand – peeping into the girls' change rooms. Having seen enough, Death searched 'Occult Research club', resulting in multiple names. Death first clicked on 'Himejima Akeno', and found that – aside from her mother being a shrine priestess and a profile photo – there was no additional data on her.

_Interesting…_ Death thought when he saw this. _Perhaps she was working with Amano, if that's even her name… But it looks like she is human, or at least part human._ Unable to find any further information, he clicked the back button and clicked on 'Kiba Yuto'. Again, Death found only a profile photo, but no background information, or even any records of misbehavior.

_Either this one is unusually well behaved, or he's the same as Yuma: not a part of the Third Kingdom._ Death thought. _The lack of even the most basic information must either be a conspiracy or cover up… Either way, I should probably investigate._ Next, he brought up the file of 'Toujou Koneko', and – unsurprisingly – found only a profile photo.

_This is definitely not a coincidence._ Death thought. _Perhaps I should accept Akeno's invitation; it could give me some answers, at least._ Sighing, he was about to click on the last member of the Occult Research club, when Dust sent him a warning that there was a teacher coming. Swiftly, Death deactivated the computer, whilst looking for an escape route.

"Distract him." Death told the bird. Instantly, Dust dive-bombed the teacher and relieved himself in his coffee, to his master's astonishment. If Death had less self-control, he would've laughed, as the teacher swore and stomped back to the staff room, growling about 'Rider's bloody bird'. Capitalizing, Death silently snuck out from the computer suite and made his way to the classroom, Dust following him.

When Death walked back into the classroom, he almost stopped dead and gawped: for Issei was at his desk, perfectly alive, if looking tired.

"Impossible…" Muttered Death, as he made his way to his own desk, Dust now perched on his shoulder; wondering if Issei remembered their last encounter, as the rest of the 'perverted trio' entered the class and Matsuda pulled Issei into a headlock.

"Hey there, soul mate!" He yelled, along with something else that Death deliberately tuned out.

"Matsuda!" Issei yelled, as he slammed the bald boy's head into his desk. "Why do you always talk so loudly!?" Death glanced in Issei's direction.

_He's definitely alive._ Thought the Pale Horseman, _But how?_

"Guys…" Said Motohama, the bespectacled member of the 'perverted trio', as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The wind was quite strong this morning. Thanks to that I was able to get a good view of the girls' panties."

"Oh, Motohama." Issei muttered, acknowledging the other's presence.

"I got some nice stuff." Matsuda said, while he poured explicit DVDs and posters from his bag. Instantly, the girls in the class started hissing insults at the three, as Motohama began ogling one of the posters. Death intentionally didn't look; he had no intention of finding out what they were looking at.

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids shouldn't look and keep away! Or else I will rape all of you in my imagination!" Yelled Matsuda, causing Death to sigh.

_Why did I have to be sent?_ He thought, ignoring the perverted trio's conversation.

"Matsuda! Let's have an AV marathon! Prepare five boxes of tissues!" Issei called, interrupting Death's thoughts. "Motohama! To combat hunger, go and buy some snacks!" Death looked up and saw the three had lecherous expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Rider-san! Want to join?" Issei asked. Instantly, the girls began hissing insults at Death, who had raised an eyebrow at the perverted trio.

"No thanks." He muttered. "I have standards." This caused the three to create an uproar.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Matsuda yelled.

"He has Himejima-senpai hit on him; one of the two 'onee-samas', and he turns her down!" Cried Issei, tears visibly running down the faces of the three. At this, the girls look at Death in astonishment.

"Himejima-senpai… with that guy? No way!" One girl yelled.

"Such beauty… with that creepy trash?" Scoffed another, one of the girls that Death recognized as a part of the Kendo club. Death instantly and visibly shook with rage; whilst doing his utmost not to draw Harvester and gut her like he would any other being who had insulted him. Menacingly, he turned to the girl, who looked back at him.

"If you insult me again, it will be the last thing you _ever_ do." He growled, as the girl's face visibly paled under his unnatural glare. Quietly, Death turned back to his bag and began removing his stationery, sighing in frustration. As he turned back to his things, the girl looked at him with an expression of absolute horror and turned to another of the girls.

"He… When he looked at me…" She gasped; her voice barely more than a whisper, as the girl she was talking to put a hand on her shoulder. "His eyes… It was like… Like I was looking into the face of Death!"

_This one's brighter than I thought._ Thought Death, as the girl's friend wrapped her arms around her. Suddenly, there was a commotion at the window.

"S-Senpai is here!" One of the girls called.

"Senpai!" Exclaimed another girl as several members of the class rushed to the windows to get a better look. Even Death went to the window in interest, albeit for different reasons. Standing behind the perverted trio – all of whom had identical lecherous expressions on their faces – Death looked down, to see a young woman with a buxom figure and long crimson hair that shone in the sunlight.

_So that's Rias Gremory…_ Thought Death. _The president of the Occult Research club… She must either be unusually courageous or unusually stupid to have the audacity to summon me. Wait, no one knows who I am… Yet…_ Death's thoughts trailed off as Rias glanced up at the class; Death saw Issei visibly stiffen under her gaze.

_He fears her… What did he do to anger her, I wonder?_ Thought Death, half curious, half smug; as Rias walked into the schoolhouse. As the teacher entered, the class quickly went back to their seats; Death keeping a close eye on Issei, the boy having piqued his curiosity.

In time, the lesson ended and Death packed his things and headed for the kendo club room, with a murderous look on his face that unnerved everyone who looked at him, his fingers curled like hooks as he held his hands by his sides.

"Whoa! Rider-san looks pissed!" One first year boy whispered.

"I don't envy whoever annoyed him!" His friend replied, as the Pale Horseman stalked along the corridor. Without breaking stride, Death kicked the club room door open with a loud bang, startling all the girls present. Instantly, Death found the one who had referred to him as 'creepy trash' and pointed at her.

"You, apologize or duel." The Pale Horseman growled softly. "Your choice." At this, the entire kendo club broke into laughter.

"Rider Carnificis-san, isn't it?" One of the girls asked, a third year. Death nodded.

"Do you even know how to use one of these?" She asked, gesturing to the wooden sword she was holding. Death shrugged.

"Not my preferred weapon, but I can." He answered. "The question is: does she have the courage to face me?" He gestured to the girl, who swallowed nervously, before defiantly facing him.

"Put on some gear." She told him, as if he was her inferior.

"I won't need it." He replied coldly. At this, the girls smiled cruelly, believing that he was going to be severely hurt.

"Fine." The girl shrugged, as she retrieved a spare wooden sword and tossed it to Death, who caught it in one hand and assumed a defensive pose.

"Ready?" The Third-Year who had doubted his martial prowess called. Both combatants strangely weren't wearing any form of protective gear.

"Begin!" The Third-Year announced. Instantly, the girl who had insulted Death charged at him, brandishing her sword. Smirking, Death rolled out of the way with ease, smiling smugly at her.

"Is that all you've got?" He taunted, deliberately goading her. Growling, the girl charged at him again, only this time, Death blocked the attack – aimed for the left of his head – and spun under her, his left foot lashed out and tripped the girl as his back was turned to her, before he swung his wooden sword in a horizontal arc to his left as he faced the girl again, before colliding with her torso hard enough to cause a resounding crack, as his weapon hit the girl's rib cage, and the girl fell to the floor with a scream of pain; all within the space of a second. Menacingly, Death pointed the tip of his wooden blade – now with a large crack running along it – at the prone girl's throat.

"Do you yield?" He asked. The girl nodded and whimpered.

"Get her to wherever it is you take the injured." Death muttered, as he tossed the ruined weapon away, walking to the door. One of the girls crouched beside the fallen girl.

"Hey!" The Third-Year yelled. Sighing, Death turned back to the girls.

"What?" He growled, on the verge of losing his temper.

"What you did was cruel and dishonorable." She growled.

_She must be the club president._ Death thought wearily. _Figures._

"If she wanted an honorable fight, she should've faced my brother." Death growled coldly. "But she chose to fight me. And compared to what I've done to others who have insulted me, she got off lightly."

"You almost broke her ribs!" Exclaimed the girl crouching beside the Pale Horseman's defeated foe. "How can that be considered as 'getting off lightly'?"

"Anyone else would be dead." Death growled coldly. "Besides, this should teach her a lesson about not insulting others. Myself especially." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and tell the others this: next time someone thinks they can get away with crossing me, they face a real blade."

Turning away, the Pale Horseman left the club room, the girl still whimpering in pain, when he saw a familiar young woman standing before him.

"You again?" Death muttered, as he rolled his eyes in frustration. "What do you want this time?"

"My, my." Akeno giggled. "Didn't get all of that anger out of your system? Or do you just have a sadistic streak?" Death buried his face in his right hand and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Would you rather I resume on you?" Death growled, losing his already limited patience and pointing at her in a threatening manner. Akeno giggled again, with genuine amusement.

"Rider-san, if you wanted to engage in some S&M activities, all you had to do was ask." Akeno giggled, who now had a disturbing smile on her face.

"I have no interest in those kinds of activities." Muttered Death, who raised an eyebrow as Akeno's expression changed to one of disappointment, causing the Pale Horseman to sigh.

_I can imagine Strife's expression right now._ Death thought bitterly. _That bastard would pay to see me squirming like this._ Sighing he turned to the girl.

"Okay, _senpai_." Death growled, spitting the title as if it were an insult. "To what do I owe this… displeasure?" Akeno giggled again.

"President wishes to meet you." She answered. "She asked me to bring you to the club room."

"And why couldn't she come and see me herself?" Asked Death. "Oh wait; I think I get it now… Never mind…" Akeno giggled.

"Will you accept our invitation?" Akeno asked. Death sighed.

_I am going to regret this._ He thought.

"Fine, I'll go and meet your… Club president." The Pale Horseman sighed, to Akeno's delight. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to join." Akeno giggled again, causing Death to growl in anger.

"And will you stop giggling at me?" he snarled. Akeno ignored him and wrapped her right arm around his left, before death pulled away.

"What did I say about what I do to people who touch me?" he reminded her.

"My, my. You better not talk to the club president like that." Akeno cautioned while still giggling. "She might get… Upset." At this Death had to stop himself from bellowing with cold laughter.

_I am the most dangerous entity in creation, save the Creator himself!_ Death thought. _What chance would your precious club president have?_ Silently, Death gestured for Akeno to lead on. Smiling, she began walking towards the entrance, the Pale Horseman silently stalking behind her, to the fury of many of the students.

"Why?" cried one boy. "Why did Himejima-sama go and pick him? Why not a guy who actually has some interest in her?"

"What does Himejima-senpai see in that creep?" Asked one first year girl, who subsequently received a venomous look from the Pale Horseman. "That stare is… Like… Like looking into the eyes of the Reaper…"

_That's because I _am_ the Reaper!_ Thought Death, as Akeno led him outside. After another minute of walking, they arrived outside the old schoolhouse. Akeno opened the door and led Death inside, led him upstairs and into a classroom with a sign which read 'Occult Research Club' on the door. The Pale Horseman saw a spacious room with two sofas opposite a small table in one corner, and a strange, circular symbol carved into the floor in the centre. A young woman was sitting on the sofa facing towards the window; both it and she were cast into shadow.

"President, may I introduce to you Rider Carnificis-san." Akeno said. "The kohai you requested. Rider-san – may I call you Carnificis? – this is Gremory Rias-sama, the president of the Occult research club." Death nodded.

_This one… has power._ He thought, as the woman stood up, revealing her distinctive crimson hair and buxom figure.

"Nice to meet you, Rider Carnificis-san." Rias said. "May I call you Carnificis?"

"You're going to call me whatever you feel like, so why ask me?" Death shrugged. Rias and Akeno giggled.

"My, my." Akeno said. "I can see why you wanted to meet him, president." At this, Death raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" he prompted. Rias gave Akeno an annoyed look before turning to the Pale Horseman.

"My vice-president is getting a little ahead of herself." Rias explained.

_Her vice-president?_ Death thought. _She sent her right-hand woman to bring me here?_

"And why – pray tell – did you send your vice-president to harass me?" Death asked pointedly. "When you could've easily come and spoken to me, yourself." Rias looked at him coldly.

"I had other priorities." She explained stiffly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Actually, it kind of is." Countered Death smugly, deciding to reveal his true identity.

"My, my. Aren't you a rude one?" Giggled Akeno, as a sadistic smile began playing across her face.

"Who do you think you are?" Rias hissed. "You have no idea what you're dealing with!" At this, a pair of bat-like wings unfurled from Rias' back. Death shrugged.

"I do now." Responded Death, nonchalantly. "And last time I checked, Horseman trumped demon." Suddenly, Akeno began backing away after seeing the cold, murderous look in his eyes, utterly devoid of pity. If what she suspected was true, then her president had just angered one of the most dangerous beings in existence.

"President…" She began, but was cut off by Rias.

"You? A Horseman?" she scoffed. "You're just a rude, little brat, Carnificis! If that's even your name." Instantly, a red and black sphere of energy materialized in her right hand as an unnatural wind started blowing. Suddenly, Rias threw the sphere of destruction at Death, but the Horseman dodged effortlessly.

"President, I think he's telling the truth!" Akeno insisted.

"So, you even managed to fool my queen." Rias hissed, who was now angry.

"It's no lie." Death said. "I am the Pale Horseman." Swiftly, he pulled off his disguise, revealing his true form, his face covered by his executioner's mask and Harvester in the form of two scythes at his waist. Rias' mouth opened in shock and Akeno's face had an expression of fear.

"There's a reason why all fear the Reaper." Growled Death, as he drew Harvester, crouched low and holding the twin scythes in reverse grips. "And you're about to find out why." Rias conjured two more spheres of destruction and threw them at the Pale Horseman, who used his 'teleport slash' power to dodge the attack, whilst simultaneously striking at the crimson-haired devil, Harvester's blades barely missing her as she desperately backed away; but Death was nowhere near being finished. Advancing menacingly on her, he formed Harvester into a single scythe and raised the blade over his head. Desperately, Rias kicked out at him, but the Pale Horseman swung Harvester, the blade cutting deeply into the devil's right calf muscle and causing a scream of pain. Suddenly, Akeno fired a burst of lightning at him, but Death effortlessly dodged, before throwing Harvester, which spun like a saw blade as it barely missed the black haired sadist, carving deep gashes into the wall before returning to Death's hand and splitting into two scythes. Turning, Death faced Rias, who was now up on her feet again, her slashed calf bleeding profusely and flinching whenever she put her weight on her leg. Breathing heavily, she conjured another sphere of destruction in her right hand; but before she could move to attack, Death lunged at her and buried one of Harvester's blades into her right shoulder. Rias screamed in pain as the scythe bit deep and Death pinned her to the sofa, her head lowered and the sphere of destruction fading.

"President!" cried Akeno in horror, as blood started to trickle from the fresh wound, staining Rias' uniform and the back of the chair. Death leaned over the pinned devil, his eyes glaring at her from under his mask. Slowly, Rias raised her head, her expression one of absolute horror, and looked into the Pale Horseman's eyes.

"Why?" She asked weakly, as tears began to well in her eyes from the pain.

"The Charred Council decreed that none from the White City or the Dark Kingdom shall set foot upon the world of Man until the End-War." Death answered coldly. "You and your 'queen' have no right to be on this world."

"Charred Council?" Akeno asked. "Who are the Charred Council?" Death's eyes widened slightly; it had never occurred to him that there were beings – other than humans – who hadn't heard of the Charred Council.

"The Charred Council is the entity responsible for maintaining the balance." Death answered impatiently, as he raised the other half of Harvester to Rias' throat.

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Akeno pleaded, who ran to Rias' side.

"She – and you – is a threat to the balance." Stated Death "I was ordered to remove such threats… Permanently."

_Why am I explaining myself to _them_?_ He thought._ I am Death! The Pale Horseman! I don't need to explain myself to anyone!_

"If you want to kill Rias, you'll have to kill me, too!" Akeno declared. Death shrugged.

"That can be arranged." He responded coldly. "In fact, you're to be killed, too."

"No!" Akeno cried. "Don't kill her!" Death turned to face Akeno and Prepared to throw the other half of Harvester at the girl.

"Leave her be." Rias gasped. Death turned to the girl. "You have no right to kill her…"

"I have every right!" Death snapped. "I serve the balance!"

"What gives your Charred Council the right to order you to execute us?" Akeno asked, as she unsuccessfully tried to shield Rias' body with her own. Death paused at this.

_She has a point, what did give them the right to order their executions?_ Death thought. _The Creator? Or themselves?_

"What has Rias ever done to hurt you, or anyone else?" Akeno asked, her eyes also full of tears. Rias remained silent, save for her gasps of pain.

"Humanity must not be affected by the interference of others!" Growled Death, as Harvester's blade lightly touched Rias' throat.

"What do you mean by 'interference'?" Rias gasped.

"Any attempt to subjugate humanity." Death answered bluntly.

"And you think we're trying to enslave them?" Rias laughed painfully. "All we do is make deals with humans that are mutually beneficial. The Fallen Angels are the ones who try to control them."

"What kind of deals?" Death asked, curious; but unsure whether he really wanted to hear the answer.

"In exchange for a proportionate amount of power, we grant a client's desires." Rias explained. "Within reason, of course." This caused Death to think. He recalled making a very similar deal a very long time ago.

_Oh, damn it!_ He thought to himself. _I am definitely going to regret this._ Standing, he pulled Harvester from Rias' shoulder and sheathed the weapon, before retrieving a health potion from his person.

"Here" He muttered, passing the green potion to Rias. "Drink. It'll heal your wounds." Gratefully, Rias drank the potion, her wounds closing and the blood clotting more with each mouthful.

"Why?" Akeno asked, not unreasonably. "When barely a minute ago you were going to kill us both." Death thought about this.

"I have my reasons." He answered. "However, you're going to have some explaining to do, and you're going to help me in return." He directed this at Rias.

"Very well, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow." She answered.

"Fine." Death replied. "But you're also not going to reveal what I really am to anyone unless I say so. Agreed?" Rias looked at him curiously.

"Agreed." She said. "But no more trying to hurt me or my servants." Death nodded.

_Servants?_ He thought. _Oh, great! More of them!_

_Okay, I know that having Death stay his hand and not execute Rias and Akeno is a little out of character for him, but his reasons will be explained in the next chapter. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I appreciate reviews and suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sorry this took so long; tertiary education doesn't leave much time for writing fan fiction. Firstly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work so far. Secondly, I suggest that everyone read 'Darksiders: The Abomination Vault', as it will provide some key info about what Death is thinking. Thirdly, I have some replies for reviews._

_Firstly, the two 'Guests' who called bullshit about Rias' explanation: I have a question for you: ever consider that Rias might actually be lying?_

_TheLaughingMan1: I don't recall saying that I've given up on this story. Also, Death does spare lives (however rarely) when he has something to gain by doing so; whether they live longer than when their usefulness expires is another matter. _

_kroz phantomville: Yes, Death would be very angry about someone else resurrecting the dead._

_undead3: true, but they 'technically' obeyed the letter (as interference means that they act _without_ the consent of the Third Kingdom). Also, keep in mind that Death has defied the council before. As for Death's level of strength; his mission is still sanctioned by the Charred Council, therefore, he has full access to his almost limitless power and is nearly invulnerable._

_Once again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my work so far._

_Warning: contains some nudity._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders or Highschool DxD._

Five minutes later, Death was walking back to his classroom and people were staring at him as he passed and whispering amongst themselves.

"That guy, beat up one of the kendo club?" One second year girl whispered to a second year boy. "No way!"

"Apparently, the girl pissed him off, big time." The boy answered, as Death decided to teach them a lesson about gossiping. Silently, he turned back and started creeping behind the two.

"What happened to the girl?" The girl asked.

"Well, she's currently in the sick room with a really big bruise on her side." The boy explained. "Apparently, Rider-san hit her so hard that he broke the wooden sword he was using." By now, Death was silently standing behind the two.

"You do realize that I'm right behind you, don't you?" He queried, causing the two second years to jump in fright.

"R-Rider-san…" The girl stammered fearfully.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to gossip?" Asked the Pale Horseman pointedly, as the two second years' faces turned pale.

"S-sorry, Rider-san." the boy stammered.

"Sorry." The girl muttered. Sighing in frustration, Death walked back to his classroom to find the English teacher in whose drink Dust had relieved himself in. The teacher raised an eyebrow, which Death mimicked.

_This'll be unpleasant._ The Pale Horseman thought, as he sat at his desk.

"Rider-san, are you aware that your pet crow crapped in my morning coffee?" Asked the teacher in a frosty voice, as the class chuckled amongst themselves.

"Well, when you've gotta go, you've gotta go." Answered Death nonchalantly, as the class laughed. The teacher's face almost turned red with fury.

"Well, you've got to go to a detention this afternoon." the teacher responded, his hands were clenched into fists.

"Don't blame me, blame the bird." Death said, as he sat in his seat.

"You should know that you aren't allowed to have pets in school, Rider." The teacher growled, as the class watched on. Death saw the perverted trio smirking at his predicament from the corner of his eye.

"Dust isn't so much a pet as a guide." Death answered truthfully.

"Well, he's certainly guided you to a detention this afternoon." The teacher responded. "Your bird isn't allowed inside the school grounds, either." At that moment, Dust landed outside one of the windows and pecked, as if knocking.

"Well, speak the devil…" The teacher muttered, causing Death to smirk, as he stood up and walked to the window. "Rider! What do you think you're doing?"

"Letting Dust in." Death answered dryly. "What does it look like I'm doing? Feeding a cat?"

"Rider, don't let that bird in!" The teacher growled. Any other student would've been intimidated, but the Pale Horseman just laughed humorlessly as he opened the window, letting Dust walk inside and perch on his left hand.

"If you think you can intimidate me, you are an even bigger fool than I thought." Death said, as he walked back to his desk, whilst his classmates whispered excitedly. No one had ever openly defied a teacher before, especially not so rudely. The teacher's face went red with fury.

"Rider!" The teacher yelled. "For that, you're going to spend the rest of the week in detention!"

"Sorry, but I've got more important things to do than listen to your whining." Responded Death coldly.

"Like what?" The teacher hissed, as he stared daggers at the Pale Horseman.

"I've got three siblings to look after, for a start." Death answered. "Plus, I've got work." At this, the class stared at him.

"Rider-san has siblings?" One girl whispered.

"I heard he had a brother when he was in the club room." Another girl muttered, one Death recognized from the kendo club.

"Ooh, I wonder if he has a cute little sister." Whispered Matsuda, as Death rolled his eyes.

"You so much as try and hit on my sister Matsuda, and I'll be the least of your worries." Death growled, threateningly.

"Enough!" The teacher growled, who had calmed down slightly. "Rider Carnificis-san, just because you have siblings to look after, it doesn't mean that you'll get out of detention. Your parents can look after them, can't they?"

"We have no parents; I'm the one who has to look after them." Death answered coldly. At this, the class stared at him in surprise.

"Rider-san's an orphan?" One girl whispered pityingly. "I never knew." At this, Death and the teacher sighed.

"Fine." The teacher growled. "I'll let you off this time, since you've got family to look after. But the next time you're rude to a teacher, you will get a detention. And teach your bloody bird not to crap in people's drinks." Death nodded, as the teacher began the lesson and the girl sitting next to him turned to face the Pale Horseman.

"Rider-san, do you really have three siblings?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Death nodded slightly.

"Why?" He asked, just as quiet.

"Older or younger?" She asked. "And brothers or sisters?"

"Two brothers, one sister," He answered. "All younger."

"A word of advice," The girl said. "Keep your sister away from the perverted trio, especially Motohama."

"Why him in particular?" Death asked.

"His glasses are apparently a 'three sizes scouter'." The girl answered.

"Three sizes scouter?" Asked Death, one eyebrow raised. The girl blushed slightly.

"It allows him to measure a girl's 'body measurements'." She answered. Death rolled his eyes, realizing exactly what the girl meant.

"Thanks for the warning." He responded. Death was hardly surprised as to how the class' attitude towards him had changed; it was evident that they thought he was so cold and ill-tempered because he had to look after his brothers and sister. In truth, Death had almost no regard for Strife and knew that Fury could easily look after herself. It was War that Death was mostly concerned for. Especially after what he did to the Red Horseman… Death shook his head; he couldn't afford to dwell on such thoughts.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Death, who found it difficult to stop smirking. His encounter with the English teacher had gone exactly as he had planned; first, he'd played the cold, rude troubled student, then he 'accidentally' let slip the fact that he had three siblings and no parents, making the class feel guilty and prompting the teacher to show some leniency.

_Those fools didn't suspect a thing._ The Pale Horseman thought smugly, as he walked out from the gate; again, unable to shake that feeling of being watched. Meanwhile, in the old schoolhouse, Rias was watching the Pale Horseman; her wounds fully healed from the potion he had uncharacteristically given her, wearing a clean, undamaged uniform.

"President." Akeno said from behind her. Rias turned to her vice-president.

"Do you think he will try and kill us again?" Akeno asked, her voice filled with concern.

"He was toying with us this morning." Rias answered. "If he wanted us dead, we would've been killed before I had even stood."

"Is he really that powerful?" Akeno asked. Rias closed her eyed and massaged the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"I once heard a story about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Rias answered. "Apparently, they are… Something else."

"President?" Akeno asked.

"Neither Angel, nor Devil," Rias clarified. "And individually powerful enough to destroy entire civilizations. If we were to face all four… Even the Maou would fall to their blades."

"I heard Carnificis – sorry – Death-sama speak of his brother, during the incident at the Kendo club." Akeno noted. "Could he have been referring to one of his brothers?"

"It is more than likely." Rias answered. "Judging by the context, I'd say he was referring to the Red Horseman, War."

"War?" Akeno asked. Rias nodded.

"If what Death-sama said is true, the Red Horseman is the most honorable of the four." The crimson haired Devil explained. "Other than that, I have little other knowledge about them and no knowledge about this 'Charred Council'."

"What would you have us do?" Akeno asked. Rias thought for a moment.

"He stayed his hand…" She began. "That in itself is unusual. There are stories that also refer to the Pale Horseman as 'Executioner'; I would say that he wants answers from us. Therefore, we wait for him to ask, and try to dissuade him from finishing what he started."

"Do you want me to go and find him?" Akeno asked.

"No, Death-sama is too dangerous to meet alone." Rias answered. "If I had known who he really was, I would've informed the Maou. For now, we wait." Akeno nodded.

"What of your newest servant?" Akeno asked. "Is he in any danger?"

"Only if he meets Death-sama's sister, I'd guess." Rias answered. "Otherwise, my cute servant should be alright… For now…"

Elsewhere, at dusk; Death was about three hundred meters away from Matsuda's house, hidden and crouching on the rooftop of a house; whilst Dust perched on one of the window ledges, his mind link with the Pale Horseman letting his master see what was happening, not that Death appreciated the sight. The perverted trio was gathered around a T.V. with snacks and tissue boxes lying around them and they were watching something that Death suspected they shouldn't be, if the sound from the T.V. was anything to go by. Whatever it was, it made the Pale Horseman's skin crawl, even under the disguise he was wearing. Silently, Death retrieved Redemption from his schoolbag, ensuring that it was loaded and the safety was on. The Pale Horseman was still unsure why Strife had loaned it to him.

_That loudmouth never does anything for anyone._ He thought. _Especially me. I cannot count the number of times that bastard has angered me during our time as the council's agents._ Death continued to contemplate Strife's motives as he examined the pistol. It truly was a work of the highest quality, only the Makers could have created such a fine weapon, not that the Pale Horseman would ever admit it to another. Death then turned his attention back to the perverted trio, who – for some unknown reason – were all crying. Death – through Dust's eyes – saw the tears spilling from Motohama's eyes behind his glasses, as the boy was speaking. Death was unable to hear due to the volume of the T.V. drowning out anything they were saying. Despite having no experience with such matters, Death had a sneaking suspicion that this was not as a result of the lewd film they were watching, or the act they wished to emulate.

Suddenly, Issei stood up and walked out. Instantly, Death was on his feet, ready to move. The Pale Horseman saw Issei walk out the front door, before heading in the opposite direction. Death proceeded to follow from a distance, soundlessly leaping from building to building. Issei then started to act strangely, almost as if his senses had increased significantly higher than that of an ordinary human.

_Something has definitely happened to that brat…_ The Pale Horseman thought, as he lightened his steps. _In the morning he was struggling to remain conscious; yet now… Could it be a result of his death? Or is something else at work here?_ His thoughts trailed off as Issei vanished from his sight, as the boy rounded a corner. Death swiftly leapt down from the rooftop, rolling as he landed, and sprinted to the corner, his back to the building's wall. Cautiously, Death peeked around the corner, only to see Issei standing still, as if he were a statue. Death saw another approaching the boy; but the figure was in shadow. He appeared to be saying something to Issei, who was beginning to back away in fear.

_Oh, damn it…_ Death thought, as he saw Issei begin running in his direction, as the shadowy figure sprouted feathery wings and took flight. Death's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed in anger.

_An Angel… So, the council was correct, in part at least._ Death thought, as a spear made of light materialized in the figure's hand, before being thrown at Issei, impaling the boy through his stomach and causing him to cry out in pain, as he started coughing blood. The Angel landed near the now whimpering Issei, the light revealing his black wings, hat and coat, another light spear in his hand; yet Death still stood by and watched, as he took a gamble, Redemption held in his left hand.

"It must hurt." The Angel muttered. "Lights are poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this spear would kill you, even though I weakened its power. Your body is tougher than I thought. Then I will hit you again with it. But this time I will put a bit more strength in it. Now you are done for." However, as the angel raised the spear to kill the boy, there was a sound of an object flying through the air, before a black and red sphere of energy impacted on the angel's hand, causing him to grunt in pain as he dropped the spear, which vanished; blood and smoke pouring from his hand.

"Don't you dare touch him." A familiar female voice commanded. Death glanced to its source, to see Rias Gremory advancing on the angel, a cold smile on her face.

_I thought she'd show up._ Death thought smugly, his guess accurate, as he flicked Redemption's safety off. _Time for some answers…_

"...Crimson hair... You must be a woman from the House of Gremory..." The Angel muttered; his eyes filled with hatred. Rias' smile became colder.

"My name is Rias Gremory." She introduced herself. "How are you doing, Mr. Fallen Angel? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back." At her words, Rias' eyes become even colder. Death continued to watch from the shadows with interest, as the Fallen Angel laughed coldly.

"Well, well. So this boy belongs to you." The Fallen Angel commented. "So this town is also your territory, huh? Well then. For today I will apologize. But I recommend you to not let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while walking."

"Thanks for the advice." Rias replied. "This town is under my surveillance, so if you get in my way then I won't hold back."

"I would say the same to you, Heir of the Gremory House." The Fallen Angel responded. "My name is Dohnaseek. I hope we won't meet again." With that, Dohnaseek spread his wings and was about to take off, when there was a loud crack and a spray of blood from his right wing. Snarling, Dohnaseek glanced around, to see Death – still in his Kuoh Academy disguise – advancing menacingly on the group, smoke trailing from Redemption's barrel.

"You…" The Fallen Angel hissed; his eyes narrowed in hate as pain shot through his injured wing.

"The law is clear…" Death stated; his voice a low growl, as he aimed Redemption at Dohnaseek's head. "When the Seven Seals are broken, four Horsemen shall ride forth to punish the wicked, be they Sons of Man, Lords of Heaven, or the Dregs of Hell..." At this, Rias' eyes widened and Issei looked at the Pale Horseman in shock.

"R-Rider-san…" Issei muttered, as Death continued towards the wounded Fallen Angel.

"None are above this law." Death growled. "Tell your 'colleagues' that this is their only warning. They have until the next sunset to leave, before I kill you all." Nodding stiffly, Dohnaseek turned and flew away, barely able to keep himself airborne. Rias then turned to Issei.

"Oh, are you about to faint? This is definitely a fatal wound." She remarked. "It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house?" Before she could get an answer, Issei was unconscious. Rias then turned to the Pale Horseman.

"You were waiting for me to appear, weren't you?" She guessed. Death shrugged.

"I was wondering why he feared you, so I decided to undertake a little reconnaissance." Death commented casually. "More importantly; you have some explaining to do."

"Can it wait?" Rias asked, as Issei continued to bleed out from his wounds. "My servant needs to be healed before he dies."

"_Your_ servant?" Death hissed coldly. "You had better explain yourself before I decide to finish up and break my word."

"As he was dying the other night, he made a wish." Rias began to explain.

"This isn't a fairytale, child." Death interjected. "You don't just 'make a wish' and have it granted."

"Unless you have one of these." Rias countered, as she showed Death a sheet of paper with a magic circle drawn on it. Death's eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" Death asked.

"Can't this wait?" Rias asked. "My servant is dying."

_I have no idea what is going on around here._ Death thought, frustrated. _But, that boy is still one of the Third Kingdom; even if he is a pain in my backside._ Death then turned to Dust, who was circling overhead.

"Find the Hyoudou brat's home." He told the bird. Dust crowed in response and began flying towards Issei's house.

"Follow Dust." Death told Rias, as he called Despair. The phantom horse rose from the ground, coming to a stop next to the Pale Horseman, who then climbed onto his mount's back.

"Put him on Despair's back." Death instructed. Rias lifted Issei and gently lowered him onto the phantom horse, behind Death.

"What about me?" She asked. Death shrugged.

"You've got wings." He told her. "Use them." Instantly, Despair took off, following Dust and leaving Rias, who sighed, spread her wings and flew after the Pale Horseman.

After a few minutes of riding, Death arrived outside the Hyoudou residence. Silently, he leapt from Despair, holding Issei roughly, as the phantom horse vanished into the ground. He turned to Rias, who had just landed next to him.

"You know, a gentleman would have let the lady ride the horse." Rias told him, clearly annoyed. Death shrugged.

"I'm no gentleman." He replied, smirking. "Now, be a good girl and take the boy to his room." Rias then gave the Pale Horseman a venomous look, but nonetheless acquiesced, taking Issei and flying up to his bedroom window, opening it before flying inside. Sighing in frustration, Death leaped at the wall and clambered in after the crimson haired devil.

_Why do I suspect that I am going to regret saving this lecher of a human?_ He thought to himself, as he surveyed Issei's room, whilst Rias stripped the boy and laid him on the bed.

"Don't you have another one of those potions?" Rias Asked.

"Sorry, all out." Death lied, not out of cruelty; he simply had no intention of wasting a valuable commodity without a chance of acquiring something useful in return. Rias shrugged and then began to remove her clothes; Death turned away and looked through the window, to Rias' amusement.

"Am I embarrassing you?" She teased, now clad only in her underwear. The Pale Horseman turned back to the now almost naked devil, one eyebrow raised.

"As I told your vice-president, you're not my type." He replied. "And just how do you plan on healing that boy?" At this, the crimson haired devil's smile widened.

"I'm going to embrace him in the nude." Rias answered, causing Death to roll his eyes. "Now, could you unhook this for me?"

"That depends." The Pale Horseman answered; an evil smirk on his face, and a wicked glint in his eyes, as he drew Harvester from his pocket, the scythe increasing in size until it was as tall as its wielder. "Just how attached are you to that particular item of clothing?" Hastily, Rias removed her bra, revealing her large breasts. Death then turned back to the window, checking that no one was nearby, pocketing Harvester.

"What are you going to do now?" Rias asked. Death sighed as he leaned on the window sill.

"Stay here, for now." He answered. "I have some questions for your… Patient; when he wakes up. You also have some explaining to do."

"What do you want to know?" Rias asked, as she made herself comfortable on Issei's bed, as Death turned back to her.

"How did you enslave that boy?" Death asked. "More importantly, how is he still alive?" Rias smiled.

"I reincarnated him as a devil." She answered. Death's eyebrow visibly twitched, as his face took on an expression of rage.

"You _what_!?" He almost yelled. Rias' eyes widened; no one wanted to face an enraged Horseman.

"He was dead when I found him, so I brought him back." Rias answered calmly.

"You fool…" Death hissed. "Have you any idea as to what kind of damage that could do to the Well?" At the Pale Horseman's cold tone, Rias visibly trembled.

"The Well?" She asked. "What is 'the well'?"

_She doesn't know of the Well of Souls?_ Death thought. _Perhaps these 'devils' are not a part of the Second Kingdom, after all._

"The Well of Souls." Death answered. "It channels the souls of the dead into the Dead Kingdom, where they are cleansed of their past lives and sent back to be reborn. And your little stunt could have damaged it…" Rias now had a worried expression on her face.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that I haven't heard any news of Azrael having an aneurism or a heart attack; but there's still plenty of time for that." Death murmured to himself.

"Sorry, Azrael?" Rias asked. Death's eyebrow rose again.

"You don't need to know." Death growled. "And you are fortunate that I already agreed to wait for your answer until tomorrow, before I decide whether or not to put you out of my misery."

_And it would mean that all of them are gathered in one spot._ Death silently added. _Making it easier to kill them all; if they are a threat to the balance._ Death sighed, as he had an idea.

_I might even be able to use these Devils against the Fallen Angels here._ The Pale Horseman thought to himself, as he sat down and leaned against a wall, making sure to keep Rias and Issei within eyesight, lest one of them try to escape. _But, if my suspicions are correct… Then the council has been lying to me, and I don't like being lied to!_

_Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I appreciate your reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_Seeing as I couldn't get everything that I wanted in the last chapter, I decided to release this one with it. Enjoy._

_Warning: contains some nudity._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders or Highschool DxD._

"WAKE UP OR I WILL KILL YOU… WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES!" Death was instantly on his feet, Harvester in the form of two scythes in his hands, as the alarm clock in Issei's bedroom went off. After glancing around the bedroom and assured that no one was going to attack him, Death returned Harvester to the size of a pocket knife and slipped the shape shifting weapon into his pocket. Sighing in frustration, Death turned to leave, until he heard Issei awaken noisily.

"Why am I naked?" The boy yelled, as Death turned to face him. "Rider-san! Why the fuck are you here? What-?" Issei was then cut off by the sound of Rias stirring on the bed.

"R-Rias-senpai?" Issei stammered, as he looked at the girl with lecherous eyes, whilst blood started to dribble from his nose.

_That's strange…_ Death thought to himself. _I was unaware that seeing a naked Devil could cause a human of the opposite gender to shed blood from their nose… Perhaps I need to look further into human society; the council might need to know about this._ As he pondered, Issei was frantically trying to compose himself, with no success. Death and Issei then heard footsteps stomping outside.

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!" A female voice yelled. Instantly, Issei panicked, grabbing a sheet and running to the stirring Rias, whilst Death silently dashed to the opposite wall, on the side of the door's hinges.

"Honey, is Ise still in his room?" A male voice asked, as Issei was still panicking.

"Dear, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home." The female voice answered, her tone making it obvious that she was annoyed. "Staying at a friend's house very late! And on top of that he is late for school! That, I won't forgive!" Death then heard loud footsteps stomping up a staircase, heading for their direction.

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!" Issei yelled, in a desperate attempt to keep the voice – undoubtedly Issei's mother – from seeing the boy with a naked female.

"I won't forgive you anymore! We need a small talk about this!" His mother yelled back angrily, as Rias finally woke.

"Unnnn… Is it morning?" The crimson haired Devil asked, as she began to sit up, whilst Issei desperately tried – and failed – to cover her bare chest before his mother entered. Instantly, the door slammed open, colliding with the Pale Horseman's face with a thud and causing him to grunt from the impact. After a moment, Issei's mother then looked behind the door to see Death, in the disguise of a tall, thin, pale, strong-featured young man with red eyes. Any normal human would have been unnerved, but Issei's mother just looked at Death coldly, before stiffly turning to the naked Issei and Rias.

"Good morning." Rias said pleasantly, as Issei's mother looked at them, her facial expression blank.

"GET READY QUICKLY…" She told him mechanically, before stomping downstairs, after slowly closing the door.

_In three… Two… One…_ Death thought, as he waited for the inevitable panic attack.

"De-de-de! Deaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Issei's mother screamed like she had just seen a murder.

"What happened honey?" The male voice asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise masturbating in the morning again?"

"Se-se-se!" Isse's mother stammered. "Sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise did! With a foreigner!"

"Honey! Honey, what happened!?" The male voice – Issei's father – asked, now worried.

"With a foreigner! Ise did!" His mother answered; her voice a strangled yell. "And there was a strange foreign man in the room with them! With red eyes! Evil, red eyes!"

"Honey!? Honey!? Honey, calm down! Honeeeeeey!" Issei's father yelled; now also sounding panicked, as Death buried his face in his hands.

_If Strife hears of this, I'll never hear the end of it!_ The Pale Horseman thought bitterly, as Issei was struggling to avoid staring at Rias' still naked body.

"Your family is quite lively in the morning" Rias commented to Issei, who was now looking embarrassed by what had just occurred. Rias then proceeded to get up and search for her clothes, glancing at Death as she searched.

"Good morning, Carnificis-san." She greeted the Pale Horseman, who merely nodded in response, as he headed to the window.

"Se-senpai!" Issei said, as he finally looked away, getting Rias' attention.

"What is it?" Rias asked politely, whilst fully aware of the lecherous boy's embarrassment.

"I could see your breasts and stuff!" Issei stammered, as he tried to staunch the blood trickling from his nose.

"If you want to see them, then go ahead." Rias told the lecherous boy, causing Issei's bleeding to intensify. Death buried his face in his right hand, as Rias started getting dressed.

"Is your stomach alright?" Rias then asked the boy, causing a look of confusion to pass along his face, as he checked his stomach.

"You were stabbed yesterday." Rias explained, causing Issei's eyes to widen in surprise and fear. "By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

"I was sure that I was wounded…" Issei muttered to himself.

"I healed it." Rias explained calmly. "It was critical but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. We were hugging while naked, and I shared some of my magic power to you because you were in a weak state. I was able to do it, because we are from the same clan." At this, Issei's eyes widened and his face took on an expression that was a mixture of shock, lechery and frustration.

"It's alright, because I'm still a virgin." Rias said, as if she was reassuring him. Issei's expression became one of relief, whilst Death raised an eyebrow.

_Isn't that kind of information supposed to be personal?_ He silently wondered, as he shook his head in the manner of a man who was weary of the world.

"Don't make such a weird face." Rias told Issei, as she crawled back on the bed – still clad in only her underwear – and patted Issei's cheek, causing him to blush. "This world is surrounded by many mysterious things that you don't know."

_You have no idea, child…_ Death thought, as he continued to observe the neighborhood through the window.

"My name is Rias Gremory." The crimson haired devil told Issei, causing Death to look up. "And I am a devil. I am also your master. Nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you, Ise?" She said this with a sweet smile on her face that caused the Pale Horseman to suspect that he was dealing with someone who was almost as skilled as he in manipulating people. Almost.

"A-and Rider-san?" Issei asked. "Is he a devil too?" At this, Death chuckled darkly, as he turned to Issei.

"Hyoudou, I am something so horrible; so unholy, that even demons look like creatures of the utmost purity compared to my kind." Death told the lecherous boy, causing him to look slightly fearful.

"W-what is that?" Issei asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Death told him. "Now, hurry up and get ready. The sooner you deal with your parents, the sooner I can get out of this place."

Five minutes later, Death, Issei and Rias were seated around the dining room table with Issei's parents; both of whom had cold expressions on their faces.

"Itadakimasu-wa." All of them – save Death, who remained silent – spoke, as they began eating.

"These are very delicious, mother." Rias said, to Issei's mother.

"Ummm. Thank you…" The boy's mother replied, her expression still cold.

"Ise, it's the meal that your mother made. Eat it." Rias told Issei.

"Umm, okay." Issei answered. Hurriedly, the lecherous boy started wolfing his meal down.

"Don't eat it like that." Rias told him. "Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that your mother made for us." Nodding, Issei slowed down, before looking at Death, who hadn't touched his meal.

"Why isn't Rider-san eating?" Issei asked. Death turned to him.

"I don't eat." The Pale Horseman answered him coldly. "I don't drink. I don't sleep." At this, Issei's parents looked at Death strangely, whilst Rias wiped Issei's mouth with her handkerchief.

"Umm, Ise..." Issei's father began, his voice trembling. "From where did this lady and this young man come from?" Death thought for a moment, before Rias answered.

"Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself. I made a shame to the House of Gremory. Please let me introduce myself. Mother and Father, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Issei-kun, pleased to make your acquaintance." Rias explained elegantly, whilst smiling. "As for Carnificis-san, he is a part of my school club."

"Is that so?" Issei's father commented; returning the crimson haired Devil's smile. "That's amazing. Hahaha. Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese sounds natural."

"Yes, that's because I have been living in Japan for a long time due to my father's work." Rias explained smoothly. Death noticed that – although Issei's father seemed convinced – his mother looked skeptical.

"Is Rias… san correct?" The woman asked of Issei, whilst trying to avoid eye contact with Death.

"Yes Mother." Rias answered politely.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?" The lecher's mother asked pointedly.

_He's a pervert and she's his master._ Death thought, as he imagined just how the boy's mother would react. _And – if they are threats to the balance – dead meat…_

"We are just a senpai and kouhai who are quite close to each other, mother." Rias lies through her teeth with the expertise of a master manipulator. Death almost ruined the facade by laughing, but he managed to remain silent.

"That's a lie!" Issei's mother snapped, clearly not believing it. "Be-be-be… Because! On the bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him." Rias answered smoothly.

"Just sleeping together!?" Issei's mother practically yelled. "Both of you were naked! And what about him!?" She then points to Death. "Why was he in Ise's room!?"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together." Rias answered.

"Is that so?" Issei's mother muttered. "So people sleep naked lately." Death instantly knew that something wasn't right, as the woman now had a hollow look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Rias whispered to Issei. "It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

_This one must be damn courageous to manipulate a human in front of me…_ Death thought, almost respecting her for her courage. _But it's only more of a reason for me to execute her._

"But that still doesn't explain you." Issei's mother instantly snapped out of her trance. "Why were you in the same room? Issei has never mentioned you!"

"That would be due to me not being a part of the 'perverted trio' of Kuoh Academy." Death answered coldly. "As for why I was in his room: he was uncharacteristically kind enough to offer me a place to stay for the night, seeing as it was dark and my home was too far away for me to reach safely."

"Since when does our good-for-nothing son do something for a total stranger?" Issei's father muttered.

"Of course, it might have been because he wanted me to introduce him to my sister." Death pointed out reasonably.

"You know, that makes a lot of sense." Issei's mother nodded. "Our perverted son would do that."

A short time later, Death found himself walking a few feet behind Rias and Issei, who was carrying the crimson haired Devil's schoolbag, whilst the other students began hurling abuse at the two males.

"Why is someone like him…?" One girl commented about Issei.

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias Onee-sama...?" Another girl asked.

"Why is Rider-san with them?" A third girl asked. "I thought he didn't like girls."

"From what I've heard, he doesn't like anyone." A forth girl answered, as the three walked into the school.

"I will send someone to you afterwards." Rias told Issei and Death, as the lecherous boy handed her bag to its owner. "I'll see you after school." Rias then walked off. Death sighed as he and Issei walked to their classroom; he was in a bad mood due to the awkward breakfast conversation with Issei's parents, in addition to being unable to vent his frustrations at the Fallen Angel, aside from a pot shot at his wing. Before Death could do anything, Matsuda and Motohama ran at Issei and Matsuda hit him over the head.

"Give me an explanation!" Matsuda yelled, clearly upset about something. "Until yesterday we were the 'Unpopular Alliance' comrades!" Death knew what was about to happen but still decided to wait nearby, hoping that Issei being beaten to a pulp would lighten his mood.

"Ise, first of all tell us what happened after we went home yesterday." Motohama requested, as he adjusted his glasses. Issei merely laughed.

"Guys, have you ever seen real tits before?" Issei asked, with an evil grin on his face.

"What?" Matsuda and Motohama yelled simultaneously.

_Here we go…_ Death thought, as he buried his face in his right hand.

"How is this possible?" Motohama hissed.

"Oh, Rider-san has seen them too, haven't you Rider-san?" Issei commented. Instantly, Matsuda and Motohama glared at Death, who merely raised an eyebrow, whilst trying not to laugh at their expressions.

"Why?" Matsuda roared. "Why does Rider-san get to see real boobs, when he doesn't even like girls?"

"The state of the world is all wrong." Motohama hissed, as his left thumb and index finger gripped the lens of his glasses, an expression of anger on his face. Death glanced around, to see several students staring at them, most with expressions of shock or disgust on their faces.

"Who would want to show their naked body to Rider-senpai?" A first-year girl asked.

"Be fair, Rider-san does have a nice body." A third-year girl responded. "If a little pale and thin."

"Yeah, but the whole 'arrogant loner' thing isn't very endearing." A second-year girl said. "Plus his eyes make him look evil."

"I'm surprised that he's hanging around with the perverted trio." The second-year said. "Didn't he say that he had standards?"

"I am right here, can no one see me?" Death growled rhetorically, as he glared at the students. "Get lost, you little rats!" Instantly, the crowd dispersed, as Death released some of his aura, causing people to instinctively want to flee.

"That guy…" A second-year girl whispered to another. "It's like he shouldn't exist. He's like something that never should have been born."

_She's right._ Death thought, as he walked to his classroom. _The Nephilim should never have been created…_ Once inside, he braced himself for the day's lessons.

Nearly two hours later, Death was sitting in a shadowy corner of the school, watching the other students as they walked past. Suddenly, a third-year was standing in front of him.

"Rider Carnificis-kohai?" The girl asked imperiously. Death nodded.

"Was there something you wanted?" The Pale Horseman asked.

"Can you come with me?" The girl asked. Shrugging, Death stood up and followed the girl into the woods near the old school building.

"Why did you want me to follow you out here?" Death asked, after a few minutes of walking. The girl stopped and turned to the Pale Horseman, a cold smile on her face.

"You hurt one of our club members." She hissed. "We want revenge." At this, Death laughed, a cold, strangled bark that had a passing resemblance to a death rattle.

"You honestly think you could defeat me?" He barked; amused, as almost the entire kendo club surrounded him. "You just made the biggest mistake of your lives." Every girl present snarled at Death's remark and ran at the Pale Horseman, brandishing wooden swords, but Death was already moving. As one girl swung her sword at his head, he rolled to the side, before kicking the legs out from under another, who was about to bring her sword crashing down on his head. With a bored expression on his face, Death swiftly darted between the girls, dealing powerful – but non-lethal – strikes that incapacitated each one, until only the girl that had led him to the woods remained standing. Lifting his hand to his mouth as he partially turned his back to her, Death mock-yawned out of boredom; intentionally driving the girl mad with rage. Shrieking in fury, the third-year girl charged at the Pale Horseman in a futile attempt to kill him, but Death merely sidestepped and kicked her in the leg, just behind the knee; and sent her stumbling, before wrapping his right arm around her throat.

"I thought that you idiots would've learned your lesson from yesterday, but it appears I was incorrect." Death remarked, as he tightened his hold around the girl's throat.

"W-what are you going to do?" The girl asked; a trace of fear in her voice.

"Set an example." Death answered; his voice a low growl, as he tightened his grip even more for a brief moment, causing the girl to lose consciousness. Sighing, Death let the girl slide to the ground in a heap before walking back to the main schoolhouse.

The next couple of hours or so passed uneventfully for the Pale Horseman, who – after venting against nearly the entire kendo club – was now bored once again. However, he was in for an unpleasant surprise when – as the English class was five minutes from finishing – someone knocked on the classroom door. Sighing, the teacher stood up from his desk and opened the door, revealing a second-year girl with blue hair and eyes.

"I am sorry to interrupt your lesson Sensei, but the student council would like to speak with Rider Carnificis-san." The girl told the teacher, causing Death to suddenly become completely alert. "I was told he would be in this class."

"Of course." The English teacher nodded. "Rider-san! The student council would like a word."

"Very well." Death replied, as he stood up and exited the class, following the blue-haired girl.

_First the so-called 'Occult Research club', then the kendo club…_ Death thought, frustrated that he was making little headway with subtlety. _And now the student council wants to have a piece of me. There had better be a damned good reason for this!_

"Is something wrong, Rider-san?" The blue-haired girl asked politely. Death shook his head slightly.

"No." He responded. "How is it that you know my name?"

"I heard rumors about you." She answered.

"What kind of rumors?" Death asked, unsure of whether or not he truly wanted to know the answer.

"Mainly that you seem to intimidate everyone you encounter." She answered politely. "Whether it's from your general appearance; or simply through brute force."

"Yet you seem unconcerned, despite my already… Dubious reputation." Death commented, and was almost surprised to see that girl didn't smile.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" She asked pointedly, to Death's dry amusement.

"No, merely trying to get your name and find out why the student council wants to see me." He answered.

"My name is Yura Tsubasa." She stated. "And it would be better if I let the council president answer." Death nodded, as the two stopped before a door with a sign above it that had 'Student Council' written on it.

_Abandon hope, all ye who enter here._ Death thought to himself sardonically, remembering a quote from an old human poem, as Tsubasa opened the door; revealing a shadowy room with a desk in the center. Despite the lack of light, Death could see multiple female students and one male student, their faces obscured in the shadows. One in particular caught the Pale Horseman's attention; a bespectacled third-year girl with short, black hair seated behind the desk.

"You must be Rider-Carnificis-san." She stated; her tone and expression cold. Any normal individual would have been intimidated, but Death was by no means ordinary.

"If I must be, I must be." Death replied nonchalantly, causing the seated third-year to give him a cold look that he found amusing.

"Do you know who I am?" The third-year asked; her tone neutral.

"The president of the student council, if I had to guess." Death responded, already aware of the answer. The third-year nodded.

"My name is Shitori Souna." She introduced herself. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"It wouldn't be for my good looks, would it?" Death asked; deliberately provoking Souna, who maintained her composure. The same couldn't be said for the blond second-year boy standing behind her.

"Hey, show some respect to our Council President!" The boy snapped, glaring at the Pale Horseman. Aside from raising an eyebrow, Death ignored him.

"I summoned you here because of an incident that occurred earlier today." Souna told Death, whose jaw clenched with anger.

_Compose yourself!_ The Pale Horseman told himself. _You still need information! And it is far easier to interrogate someone when no one knows you're there!_

"Is this about the kendo club?" Death asked shrewdly. Souna nodded.

"Nearly the entirety of the kendo club was found unconscious in the woods near the old schoolhouse." Souna said.

"Your point is?" Death asked impatiently.

"My point, Rider-san; is that you were seen attacking the kendo club." Souna answered, her tone becoming even colder.

"They attacked me." Death countered; struggling to control his anger. "With wooden swords, I might add. They should be grateful that I let them live." At this, Souna's cold mask slipped for a second; and Death saw her expression briefly become one of anger.

"Rider-san, I take my role as council president very seriously." Souna told the Pale Horseman. "As such, I will not allow anyone to harm this school, or those who attend here."

_She's just as devoted to her duty as War is to his._ Death thought.

"Tell that to the kendo club." Death growled. "They need to be… Reminded."

"I have also heard that you have been less than respectful to one of the teachers." Souna continued; ignoring the Pale Horseman.

"When he proves that he deserves my respect, he shall have it." Death growled softly. "Besides, it wasn't my fault that Dust relieved himself in his coffee."

"Be that as it may, pets are not permitted here." Souna told him coldly. "You are expected to be here on Saturday for your detention at 10:00." Death nodded silently. "Dismissed." Death turned to leave, but paused briefly.

"A word of caution, Shitori." Death spoke coldly, glancing at her over his shoulder, followed by a cold look in the direction of the only boy in the room. "Keep a tighter leash on your subordinates; my self-restraint is limited."

"I'll keep that in mind." Souna responded coldly. Nodding, Death turned and exited the room.

_Damn it, I still didn't get to where I wanted to. Oh well, I guess that's something to look forward to. As always, I appreciate your reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading this so far._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: First of all, I apologize for this chapter taking so long; I had a minor case of writer's block exacerbated by a plot bunny rampaging around my head uncontrollably. Secondly, I've got some responses for reviews._

_Those who keep wondering when I will update my work: I will update it when I get a chance; but I won't always be able to do so on a regular basis. I implore you to cease asking, as I can only do so much._

_Archfiend1244: Thanks, I intend to keep working on this story. Yes, I intend to writing this story. As for your offer, I have a few ideas on how I could keep the story going, but I would still listen to your ideas._

_Imc9389: This is set before the Apocalypse, meaning that the Horsemen are at their almost limitless power (as long as they act in the name of the balance). There will be more Darksiders characters making appearances; (one is even due to arrive in this chapter – whoops, spoiler!) more will probably make appearances around the same time as the Riser Phenex arc. As for Death's self-restraint, he is still unaware that Sona is a Devil; therefore, he has to restrain himself (when he discovers the truth though…)._

'_mastermind': A good hypothesis, but no. You'll understand why Rias and her peerage don't know about the Charred Council in a later chapter (Besides, where would the fun be if I gave it all away in the first five or so chapters?)._

_Haseo55: You make an excellent point; besides, it's not like they can talk after having Harvester run across their throat (And he might just do so)_

_mephistopheless: Watch this space._

_Treytucker891: This story will focus mainly around Death and his mission; but the other Horsemen will probably make a few cameos._

_Thanks to dragonsong2795 for proofreading my work._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders or Highschool DxD (to my utmost regret)_

Death silently stalked along the hallway leading outside from the student council's meeting room, fuming.

_That child should consider herself damned lucky that I'm not allowed to kill humans!_ He thought to himself. _As it is, I cannot interfere much more… The Balance itself could be compromised._ The Pale Horseman remained in a foul mood until the school day ended; sitting in his chair; face buried in his hands to prevent himself from making the class flee in terror, when he heard what sounded like the entirety of the females in the class start screaming in excitement. His curiosity piqued – but unsure whether he wanted to know – Death lifted his head and noticed a blond-haired, second-year boy had walked into the classroom.

_Yuuto Kiba…_ Death thought, as he recalled the boy's name and face from the school database. _He must be the Gremory child's 'errand boy'. Figures…_ Death's thoughts trailed off as the boy walked to Issei's desk. Death noticed with slight amusement that Issei was irritated with Kiba's presence.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Kiba asked, to Issei's irritation and the girls' collective horror.

"So what business do you have here?" Issei asked, clearly annoyed by the better-looking boy's presence.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory senpai." Kiba answered to Issei's surprise.

_I thought so. _Death thought.

"Okay, okay. So what do you want me to do?" Issei asked Kiba, still annoyed.

"I want you to follow me." Kiba told him, to the girls' collective horror.

"No, No! Hyoudou and Kiba-kun walking next to each other!" One screamed, practically sobbing.

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!" Another cried.

_That one is definitely a Devil._ Death thought bitterly. _Worse, he is surrounded by screaming teenaged fan girls. If Strife was here, I think I'd die of embarrassment… Or get Dust to peck his eyeballs out; either way works._ Death's thoughts were interrupted by Kiba then walking over to him.

"And you must be Rider Carnificis-kun." Kiba remarked as he smiled politely. At this, Death visibly raised an eyebrow.

_I never thought I'd see the day when someone smiled at Death_. He thought; highly amused. _This one must be insane, stupid or both._

"You obviously know that, so why do you repeat it?" Death asked coldly. Instantly, his female classmates shot glares at him, but Kiba merely continued smiling.

"Club President Rias Gremory sent me." Kiba told the Pale Horseman, as if he wasn't already aware.

_It's time…_ Death thought as he stood up, briefly glancing in Issei's direction. _It appears that I won't be the only one getting answers._ Silently he began following Kiba, as the blond-haired boy walked to the door.

"Rider-san, Hyoudou and Kiba-kun walking together…" One girl muttered. "Kiba-kun and Rider-san will be tainted with Hyoudou's perversion." At this, another girl chuckled darkly.

"I think you should be more worried about what Rider-san will do to Hyoudou and Kiba-kun." The girl who had chuckled remarked. "I don't know why, but he makes me feel like I'm about to die gruesomely."

_Only if she provokes me._ Death thought, somewhat amused; but his mood was immediately spoiled by Matsuda's voice.

"He-Hey Ise!" The bald boy called, sounding slightly concerned. Issei turned to him.

"Don't worry, friend. I'm not going to have a fight." Issei reassured him.

"What are you going to do with this DVD 'Me, the molester, and the udon'?" Matsuda asked, to the disgust of everyone present and causing Death to bury his face in his hand for what felt like the hundredth time that day, as he, Issei and Kiba hastily departed.

After a few minutes of walking, Death, Issei and Kiba were outside the old schoolhouse; now a semi-familiar sight to the Pale Horseman, having been inside once and having beaten the Kendo club senseless nearby earlier that day. As the three were about to enter the building, Dust flew from one of the trees and perched on Death's shoulder.

_Where've you been?_ Death wondered. In response, Dust sent him a few mental images of the bird surveying the neighborhood; keeping an eye out for anything unusual. _I see…_ Before Death could commune further with Dust, Kiba opened the door and the three walked inside. After another minute of walking, they were outside the Occult Research club room; a familiar sight to Death, but not to Issei.

"The President is in here." Kiba told Issei; before raising his hand to knock.

_To the Nine Hells with this!_ Death silently growled. _No one keeps me waiting!_

"Stand aside." Death commanded as he roughly pushed Kiba aside. At his silent command, a pair of ghostly, skeletal arms materialized before the door and slammed it open before vanishing; and Death stepped inside, followed by a surprised – albeit composed – Kiba and a shocked Issei. As Death stalked inside, he noticed a young, white-haired girl was seated on one of the sofas, eating youkan from a plate.

_Koneko Toujou…_ Death thought as the girl met his gaze with a cold expression. _You're evidently no ordinary creature…_ Death then broke eye contact and glanced around the room as Koneko finally noticed Issei.

"Ah, yes. Koneko-chan, this is Hyoudou Issei-kun and Rider Carnificis-kun." Kiba introduced as he gestured to Issei and Death. "Hyoudou-kun, Rider-kun; this is Toujou Koneko-chan." Koneko bowed her head but remained silent.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Issei greeted Koneko as he bowed in response; Death on the other hand, remained silent.

"Ah, Rider-kun?" Kiba asked; a little confused, but still smiling. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard." Death answered tersely. "Where is your master, Kiba?" Kiba was about to answer, but was subsequently distracted by Issei muttering something that even the Pale Horseman couldn't decipher under his breath. Following Issei's gaze, Death noticed that he was staring at the obscured shower that was presently being used. Suddenly, the shower stopped and Death could hear movement.

"Here, take this President." Death instantly recognized Akeno's voice.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias' voice responded, as Issei's expression became lecherous; to Death's weary irritation.

"…What a perverted face." A low, female voice muttered. Issei glanced at Koneko in shock, whilst Death simply sighed.

"You'd better get used to it." He told the girl. "He's going to be doing that for a long time." Ironically, Death himself had no idea just how true this statement would be. Suddenly, the shower screen opened and Rias appeared; her hair was still damp from her shower. Akeno was standing behind her with her usual serene smile.

"I'm sorry." Rias told Issei. "I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place. So I took a shower now." Issei nodded slowly, before he realized that Akeno was standing behind Rias and his expression became one of surprise. Akeno turned to Issei.

"My, my; how do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno introduced herself to Issei, before turning to Death and giggling quietly. "Carnificis-san; it is nice to see you again." Death almost chuckled at this.

"Right…" He muttered. _And War doesn't have anger management issues._

"Looks like everyone is here." Rias remarked once the introductions had been made. "Hyoudou Issei-kun; no, let me call you Ise." Issei jumped slightly and straightened his back.

"Yes." He responded.

"We, the Occult Research club, welcome you." Rias began, to Issei's confusion.

"Okay…" Issei's confusion caused Death to roll his eyes in irritation.

"As a Devil." Rias concluded, to Issei's surprise and Death's lack thereof.

_It's going to be a long night…_ He thought bitterly.

Nearly ten minutes later, Rias and Akeno were seated on one sofa and Issei, Kiba and Koneko were seated on the other, whilst Death casually stood behind the sofa with his arms folded. Issei had a cup of partially drunk tea in front of him that was provided by Akeno. Everyone other than Death was directing their attention to Issei.

"I will tell you directly, we are all Devils." Rias told Issei, to the boy's apparent disbelief. "Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You saw the guy with black wings last night?" Issei nodded slowly.

"The man in the suit was a Fallen Angel." Death interjected, to Rias' displeasure. "They were once members of the First Kingdom, but they turned against the laws of the White City; hence, their black feathers and general lack of regard." Issei turned to the Pale Horseman in shock.

"Rider-san!?" Issei gasped. "H-how do you know about all this?" Death shrugged.

"It is my business to know." Death answered coldly.

"Anyway." Rias interjected in an attempt to steer the conversation back to its original topic whilst trying to reassert some modicum of control. "We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld. The underworld is split into two areas of the Devils and Fallen Angels. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength." This caught Death's attention.

_She almost sounds like Vulgrim…_ He thought. _But far less unpleasant to look at…_

"The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils." Rias continued, as Death's eyes narrowed. "And here the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times." Death kept his expression neutral as Rias spoke; but his thoughts were anything but.

_How in the Nine Hells can this war still be raging?_ He thought with incredulity. _The Council should have sent my brothers and I to end the conflict until the End War._ Death's thoughts were interrupted by Issei displaying his intellect (or lack thereof).

"Umm, senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal male student like myself." He stated in confusion. "Is this what members of the Occult Research club do?" Death rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Were you even paying attention?" The Pale Horseman growled in annoyance. Issei's expression suddenly became one of anger and he stood up.

"What is your problem, Rider-san!?" Issei yelled. Death unfolded his arms and glared at Issei, as Dust squawked in protest and flew to the other side of the room.

"Watch your tone with me, boy!" Death growled as he let some of his aura seep from him; causing everyone in the room to start shuddering in fear and revulsion.

"Please don't kill him, Carnificis-sama." Rias pleaded. Death raised an eyebrow in mild surprise as he allowed his aura to vanish; causing everyone present to visibly slump with relief.

"You show an unusual degree of concern for a mere slave." Death remarked, as Issei looked between the two in confusion. "Fear not, Gremory; I won't kill him… Not yet." Issei turned pale and the others looked at Death in a mix of surprise and fear. Death then turned to Issei.

"As for you; unless you want Dust to peck your eyes out, I suggest you sit down, keep your mouth shut and pay attention." The Pale Horseman growled at Issei, who merely nodded meekly and sat back down. Death turned his attention back to Rias and folded his arms again. "Continue."

"As I was about to tell you, the Occult Research club is just a front." Rias explained. "It's more of a hobby, actually. We are all Devils." Issei's expression was one of denial as Death rolled his eyes and stretched his neck from side to side.

"Amano Yuma…" Rias muttered. Instantly, Issei's eyes widened and his expression hardened. "That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuma, right?" Death almost had to cover his nose to stop himself from snorting.

_He was killed by his girlfriend…?_ He thought with amusement. _I never would've thought he was _that_ unpleasant to be near…_ Through his link with Dust, Death could also sense the bird's amusement.

"If you are joking, then can you please stop now…?" Issei requested, his tone now had a mix of anger and pain. "I don't want to talk about it in this atmosphere."

"She existed, Hyoudou." Death told the lecherous boy, who looked at him in surprise.

"H-how-?" Issei stammered in confusion and surprise.

"How did I know? I saw what she did to you." Death answered.

"The girl was a Fallen Angel, just like the one who attacked you last night." Rias confirmed as she swirled her finger and Akeno produced a photo of Issei's girlfriend; albeit with a pair of black-feathered wings protruding from her back. Issei's expression was one of shock and confirmation that she was his girlfriend.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish her motive." Rias explained. "After she accomplished it she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

_I can guess how…_ Death thought to himself.

"Motive?" Issei asked in confusion. Death rolled his eyes in frustration; Issei's lack of common sense was beginning to test the limits of his already short temper.

"Isn't it obvious? She wanted to kill you, you idiot!" Death growled. Issei's expression became one of shock.

"W-why did she have to kill me!?" He cried with a mix of hurt and anger. Death shrugged.

"Damned if I know…" He muttered. "But I doubt that it was because she wanted to do future generations of the Third Kingdom a favor…" Issei was beginning to show signs of an internal struggle.

"What the hell…?" He muttered.

"Calm down, Ise." Rias commanded and the boy began to compose himself obediently. "It couldn't be helped… You were just unlucky; there are possessors who aren't killed." Death visibly raised an eyebrow at this.

"Possessors of _what_, Gremory?" Death asked pointedly as his eyes filled with menace.

"Ise, you are a possessor of a Sacred Gear." Rias answered, to the confused recognition of the lecherous boy and the curiosity of the Pale Horseman.

"A Sacred Gear is an irregular power which is bestowed to certain humans." Kiba continued. "For example, most of the people whose name is recorded in the history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in the history."

"Presently there are people who have Sacred Gear within their body." Akeno continued. "You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess Sacred Gear within their body."

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society; but there are exceptional Sacred Gears which are a threat to the Devils and Fallen Angels." Rias concluded. "Ise, raise your hand high." Issei had a look of confusion as Death's thoughts turned to what Rias had just said.

_A danger to the other two kingdoms…?_ He thought as Rias urged Issei to hurry. _Perhaps this is why the Council believes that the Third Kingdom is so vital to the Balance… Or, I might need to consider the fact that the Third Kingdom has been woefully underestimated this whole time… I have never heard of these Sacred Gears before…_ Death's thoughts were interrupted by Issei raising his right hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing which you think is the strongest." Rias told Issei.

"Strongest being? Ummm… Son Goku from Dragon Ball?" Issei wondered aloud, causing Death to bury his face in his right hand for what felt like the one hundred and first time; to the apparent amusement of Akeno. Death simply sent the girl a discrete glare that made her pale slightly and avert her gaze; all traces of amusement gone from her face.

_Better…_ He thought to himself as Issei went to stand in the middle of the room at Rias' urging.

"Now mimic the pose of that person." Rias commanded. "You have to copy it properly, and you cannot hold back." Issei nodded and Death raised an eyebrow.

_Either he has a ridiculous amount of suppressed power or he makes himself look even more stupid…_ Death silently decided as Issei's expression became one of embarrassment.

"Hurry and do it." Rias urged. Issei cupped his hands to his side in a copy of the pose he was imagining.

"Kamehameha!" He cried as he brought his hands forward, as Death raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Now open your eyes." Rias commanded. "Since this place is filled with magic power, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily." Issei obediently opened his eyes as light began to emanate from his left forearm and slowly took the shape of an ornate, red, fingerless gauntlet with a green gem embedded above the back of his hand. Death was no longer amused in the least.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Issei yelled in shock as he looked at the gauntlet.

"That's a Sacred Gear, and it is yours." Rias told him. "Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Issei's eyes were filled with wonder. "You were killed because your Sacred Gear was a big threat to the Fallen Angel, Amano Yuma." Issei slowly digested this information as Death eyed the gauntlet on the boy's arm; an unusual expression of caution and… Something else was etched on his face.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death." Rias continued. "I was summoned by this poster." Rias produced a leaflet that was inscribed with an intricate circle and had the caption 'we will grant your wish'.

_So that's how they make the deals…_ Death thought to himself. _More rope for you to hang yourself with, Grermory…_

"This leaflet is the one we give out." Rias continued. "This magic circle is used to summon us, Devils. Lately, not many people draw this circle to summon us. So we give this leaflet to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars who was disguised as a human was handing this out at the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually Akeno and others are the ones who are summoned." Issei's expression slowly became one of understanding; as Death continued to eye the pervert's Sacred Gear with an unusual degree of caution.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel and that you were a possessor of a Sacred Gear." Rias continued. "But there was a problem, and that was that you were just a moment from death. Not just Devils, but also humans would be killed instantly if impaled by the Spear of Light. You were also in a state like that, so I decided to save your life." Issei looked confused at Rias' statement.

"I saved your life as a Devil." Rias clarified. "Ise, you who were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory, are my servant and Devil." Death would have raised an eyebrow if he wasn't already aware of that fact. Instantly, a pair of bat-like wings unfurled from the backs of each of the other Devils. "I will introduce us again. Yuuto."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm also in the 2nd year like you know, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Kiba introduced himself. "I'm also a Devil, nice to meet you."

"1st year…" Koneko muttered as she inclined her head. "…Toujou Koneko… Nice to meet you… And I'm a Devil…"

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in 3rd year." Akeno introduced herself. "I'm also the vice-president of this research club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil." She giggled slightly as she politely inclined her head.

"And I'm their master, and my name is Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory." Rias concluded. "My house holds the rank of duke. Let's get along from now on." Issei's eyes were wide for a moment before he gestured towards the only one who wasn't introduced.

"W-what about Rider-san?" He asked. Rias turned to Death.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" She asked politely. Death narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he shrugged.

"Death; Pale Horseman of the Apocalypse and enforcer of the Charred Council." He introduced himself as he shed his disguise; revealing his normal, muscled appearance, complete with Harvester at his sides in the form of two scythes and his ever-present mask. Instantly, everyone in the room – with the exception of Rias and Akeno, who had already witnessed his power for themselves – snapped their attention to the Pale Horseman with a mix of surprise, awe and suppressed terror. "I am here to ensure that none of you are a threat to the Balance. If you prove to be a problem – even if you annoy me enough – I will kill you all. Understood?" Slowly, everyone present nodded. "Good. Dust will remain here to keep an eye on you. I should advise you that he rather enjoys the taste of fresh eyeballs; so be on your best behavior." Smirking slightly beneath his mask at the expressions of disgust on the Devils' faces, Death retrieved his disguise and exited the room; leaving Dust to babysit the Devils.

"Greetings, Horseman." A familiar voice called from the corner of the old building as Death stepped out. Instantly, Death spun to face whatever had greeted him and was greeted by the sight of a blue-black creature with long-fingered hands, vestigial wings, no mouth and nine azure eyes that seemed to appear and disappear from its face. It was a Watcher. Worse; it was one that Death was familiar with.

"Panoptos…" Death growled as he restrained himself from squishing the vile creature's head in his gauntleted hands. "What do you want? I have business to take care of."

"Oh, Horseman. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Panoptos asked with mock-hurt laced through his voice. Death clenched his fists and took a silent, deep breath.

"I have no time for your games, Panoptos." Death cautioned. "State your business and be gone." Panoptos' eyes flashed with anger and if he had a mouth, it would be contorted in a snarl of anger.

"The Council demands a report." The first Watcher told the Pale Horseman shortly.

"Well, you may tell the Council that when I have something to report, I will report it myself." Death answered in a tone that silently added 'now get out of this world before I decide to test Harvester's sharpness on you'. Panoptos seemed to swell with fury.

"How dare you!? I am the most devoted servant of the Charred Council! You can't just threaten me!" Panoptos screeched in fury. Death raised an eyebrow beneath his mask in amusement.

"I believe I just did." He countered calmly. "Now leave the Kingdom of Man or I will have Vulgrim send what's left of your carcass back to the Council through his serpent holes." Panoptos struggled with himself; a part of him wanted to unleash his powers upon the Pale Horseman, yet he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the full – and nearly limitless – power of the Rider of Death.

"The Council _will_ hear of this!" Panoptos hissed as he flew off. Death shrugged and sighed as he turned towards the gate.

_Consider yourself fortunate, Panoptos…_ Death thought to himself as he donned his disguise again. _If I had sufficient evidence of you hiring demon mercenaries during the incident with the Grand Abominations, you would have suffered a worse fate than the Nephilim…_ As Death walked through the gates his mind turned to the Sacred Gear that Issei had.

_It seemed so familiar…_ Death thought to himself as he began walking back to the building where Vulgrim's serpent hole was located. He shook his head. _It can't be… I ensured they were all destroyed, myself! How could one be on Earth, in the hands of a child? I never even conceived of one like that!_ He continued to walk; the sleeping people unaware of his presence.

_How in the Nine Hells did he acquire an Abomination?_

_A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? And yes; Death has no idea about what the Boosted Gear really is (he can only tell that there is something 'alive' in it). Unfortunately, I will be putting Never send a pervert to do a Horseman's job on hiatus for a little while due to other commitments (Namely, tertiary education, getting the aforementioned plot bunny out of my head, playing Arkham Asylum, Arkham City and – when it comes out – Arkham Origins). But I have no intention of abandoning this story and – when I've gotten all my other commitments out of the way, along with some rest and relaxation – I'll start working on a new chapter. Until then, goodbye and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
